


At The Right Speed

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Written for a Secret Santa Christmas prompt for BeyondAmbivalent. I really hope I did this justice. Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy!"Does your planet have shorter days? Because you guys are moving kind of fast.”On a meet up with Alex and Sara, Kara discusses her relationship with Cat.





	At The Right Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondambivalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/gifts).



“Show her!” Alex grabbed at Kara’s hand and held it out in front of Sara’s face. Kara blushed at Sara as she gently took stock of the ring on Kara’s finger. “That’s ... something all right.” Sara gave a low whistle and Kara stuck her hand back under her seat.

The 3 of them were seated at a bar in Earth 1 on a rare day off when there were no immortals, monsters, metahumans or plain old psychopaths to fight.

Alex took a swig of beer and muttered. “She’s lucky that she’s more or less invincible. I hate to think of how she’d get her hand chopped off in an attempted robbery.” She pulled at Kara’s hand again and admired the diamond on her finger. “That alone is worth my entire year of salary at the DEO.” She shook her head. “Scratch that, make that two years.”

Kara scrunched up her nose, unused to the attention. “Actually. This isn’t really a diamond.” She looked at the sparkling gem resting in the ring on her finger. Kara looked up to see 2 sets of eyes looking at her quizzically. “Well, it’s sort of a diamond.” She further explained. “But it’s not found here. Cat had some alien connection of hers in the White House source for gems from another planet so that she could sculpt it into this.” She held out her hand again.

“Well, it’s certainly impressive.” Sara mused.

Kara smiled at the compliment. “Well, that’s just how Cat is.” She said softly, rubbing her finger on the ring. “She’s definitely something different.”

“Does your planet have shorter days? Because you guys are moving kind of fast.” Sara cocked her head to the side and gave her that quizzical half smile that she usually reserved for her crew.

Kara blanched and gave a nervous giggle. “What? No, no, that’s not how it works.” She rebutted then muttered. “Or at least, that’s not what Winn said.” She peered at Sara. “Did Cisco inform you guys otherwise? I’m not sure how Earth 1 works. Is it really that different from my Earth 38?” She rambled on nervously, looking around her to see if anything else was out of the ordinary. 

Alex rolled her eyes, too used to her sister’s usual rambling and knocked her knuckles at the back of Kara’s head. She gave a wince when her sister didn’t budge. “You know that’s not how it works, Kara.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” Sara pointed at the sky. “I meant where you’re from. Alex told me it’s a planet called Krypton?” She asked again, looking at Alex for confirmation as she hid her smirk behind her beer bottle.

“Oh.” Kara said and blushed furiously. “No, no.” She paused. “Well, yes, but ... but, I’m guessing that’s not what you’re getting at either.” She fiddled with the ring around her finger nervously and wished that she hadn’t agreed to this outing by herself when Cat was busy with some emergency or the other that President Marsdin just couldn’t handle alone.

“It’s been what, 6 months at best?” Sara asked, curious. While she had met up with Alex on a regular basis since the attack of the Dominators, she had only talked to Kara a handful of times and had never heard of Cat Grant before that.

“It’s been more than 2 years actually.” Kara started. “Cat and I go a long way back.” Kara finally decided on saying as Alex let out a snicker and added. “Oh yeah, a long way back when Kara used to complain on a daily basis on how her boss from hell would treat her.”

Kara blushed a darker scarlet than she thought was humanly possible and wished that she at least had M’gann’s alien rum to drown her embarrassment in. “She wasn’t that bad.” Kara patted her face. “Perhaps I was exaggerating just a little?” She tried to downplay her excuses when Alex snorted some more.

“A little?” Alex laughed and hit Kara on her back and regretted her decision immediately. “Kara, you used to complain more about Cat than you did about handling runaway aliens on a daily basis.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows. “Do I have to tell them about the many times you’d come home in the brink of tears and did your best impersonation of Cat while trying to do what you would count as “swearing”?” Alex sniggered and put her fingers up in quotation marks.

Kara sunk back down in her seat and wished that the powers of invisibility was another superpower that she had on this earth and scowled at her sister. “Go away, Alex.” She finally muttered and suddenly looked up as she felt her senses prickle and her whole body felt alive.

Sara cocked her head to the side. “So wait, she was your boss? How’d you get from that to this?” She pointed at Kara’s ring.

Glancing at the doorway, Kara looked up just to see Cat sashaying her way into the bar and Kara bolted up from her seat. “Cat!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes Kara, we are talking about Cat, aren’t we?” Alex laughed at her sister’s antics. 

“Well hello to you too, Alex.” She gave the redhead a pointed glare as she sat down in the couch that Kara had vacated and gave her lover a chaste kiss on the lips. “Hello, darlin’. Sorry I’m late to the party.” She greeted Kara and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Cat nodded at Sara who gave her a wink. “You know Olivia, can’t handle being a President without me by her side.” Cat gave the drinks on the table a look. “Starting so early and without me?” She mock pouted at Kara who offered a sip of her lemonade to Cat. 

Cat shook her head and signalled for the bartender and placed an order for a ‘Cat special’ that didn’t use to be on the menu before they frequented this joint. “Been talking about me, I presume?” She looked around the table at guilty faces and a smirking Alex. “What about this time, Alex, hmm?” She levelled a glare at Alex.

Alex just gave her an evil smile and casually added. “Oh just the times that Kara came home from crying from an awful day at work caused by her boss.” She held her her beer and pointed a finger at Cat. Alex waited for Cat’s wince which never came.

Instead, Cat patted Kara’s thigh which she was resting against and gave Kara the sweetest look. The evil glint in her eye told Kara that the next few words out of Cat’s mouth wouldn’t be pleasant. Well, at least not for Alex anyway. “Ah yes, that.” Cat turned around to look at Alex with a sickly sweet smile. “Hasn’t Kara told you though, about the many, many times that I’ve begged for forgiveness and more than made up for it?” Kara turned an even darker shade of red while Sara just laughed at the obvious discomfort that Alex was in. “Why, just last week, we –“

Alex held out her hand. “Ok, ok, I get it.” If possible, Alex blushed even harder than her sister did and she scowled at Cat. “And trust me, she’s tried.” Alex levelled a glare at Kara who just shrugged it off and laughed.

Kara cleared her throat and leaned closer to Cat. “Actually, they were asking me how long we’ve been together.” 

Alex interrupted. “Without the sordid details of course.”

Cat’s eyes twinkled and she gave them a genuine smile. She signalled for the bartender and requested for a fresh round of drinks for all around the table. “Sit back and pay attention coz you’re about to get a Cat Grant exclusive.” She took a long sip of her martini.

“So let me tell you all about my 10:15 ...” Cat’s eyes twinkled as she recounted their story.


End file.
